PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME
by lee eun san
Summary: Jongin mencintai kyungsoo, kyungsoo mencintai jongin. Jongin seorang superstar kyungsoo gadis biasa. Bisakah mereka terus memepertahankan cinta mereka ditengah perbedaan yang cukup besar? Bisakah mereka bertahan di tengah cobaan yang akan mengguji cinta mereka? KAISOO/ RATE T / GS my first kaisoo fict wish you enjoy it all..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONG IN / KAI (NAMJA)

*DO KYUNG SO / DO (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE.

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Amu Cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih. NO SIDERS SO PLAGIAT!

SUMMARY

Jongin mencintai kyungsoo, kyungsoo mencintai jongin. Jongin seorang superstar kyungsoo gadis biasa. Bisakah mereka terus memepertahankan cinta mereka ditengah perbedaan yang cukup besar? Bisakah mereka bertahan di tengah cobaan yang akan mengguji cinta mereka?

Let's check it out!

And the story begin…

Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja mungil berkulit putih pucat dan bermata lebar bak burung hantu sedang menggerutu kesal di sebuah taman sendirian, cuaca hari ini cukup bersahabat mengingat sekarang di korea sudah masuk musim gugur. dia mendesah palan sambil sekali lagi menengok arloji bergambar owl kesayangannya.

"jika dalam sepuluh menit kau tidak datang,, mati kau!" geramnya dalam hati.

dia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum miris saat ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mereka sedang bercanda dan tak jarang sang namja mengecup sayang pipi gembil kekasihnya.

"hhhh,,, apakah aku bisa melakukan itu semua dengannya?" yeoja itu lagi-lagi menghembusakan nafasnya berat.

Sejenak ia mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan orang yang sedang ia tunggu, orang yang sudah satu tahun belakangan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Kadang ia tak percaya dia yang bukan siapa-siapa bisa memiliki kekasih sehebat itu.

"aku ini beruntung atau bernasib malang?" gumamnya.

Mari kuperjelas, yeoja yang sedang duduk itu bernama Do kyungsoo. Dia bukanlah sisiwi tercantik di sekolahnya, ia juga bukan yang paling kaya apa lagi populer. Dia hanya gadis biasa, dari kalangan biasa dan menjalani masa SMA nya juga dengan hal-hal yang biasa sampai suatu hari dia bertemu dengan seseorang di tengah hari hujan.

Flashback on

Kyungsoo mengeluh kesal karena hari ini nasib sial menimpanya lagi. Diluar sedang hujan tapi dia tak membawa payung sedangkan hari sudah mulai gelap.

"hhh,, apa sebenarnya kesalahanmu di masa lalu, Do kyungsoo? Kenapa kau selalu saja bernasib buruk? Hhh,," keluhnya kesal.

Dia mendumel panjang lebar tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Orang itu terkadang tertawa kecil saat melihat kyungsoo, mendumal sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya imut. Apa lagi saat dia mengecak frustasi rambut berwarna merah anggur itu kesal.

"hahahahah,,," tak kuat menahan tawa akhirnya orang itu tertawa juga melihat tingkah lucu kyungsoo.

Merasa ada suara lain selain dirinya membuat kyungsoo mau tak mau menoleh mencari suara itu. Dia mendapati seseorang dengan jumper hitam yang menutupi kepalanya sedang menunduk sambil terus terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya imut sambil menatap heran seseorang itu.

Merasa ditatap seseorang itu berhenti tertawa "hhh,, mian aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu, tapi kau lucu sekali,, hahahaha…." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulai sedikit sakit.

Kyungsoo memberenggut heran. "kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu,eoh? Memangnya aku pelawak. Tssk dasar orang aneh" fikir kyungsoo. Dia mengendikkan bahunya pelan lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada rintik hujan yang kian lama kian deras saja.

"hhh,, kalau hujan lebat begini kapan aku bisa pulang? Omma,, eothoke,,,?" rengek kyungso pelan.

Karena sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri kyungsoo sampai tak menyadari bahwa kini orang yang tadi menertawaknnya sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"hhai,,," sapanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget. "eh,, eum hhai,," jawabnya takut-takut.

"aku sering melihatmu datang kemari, apa kau juga suka musik?" Tanya orang itu. Dari suaranya yang berat kyungsoo yakin dia adalah seorang namja.

"eh,, eum,, ya begitulah." Jawab kyungsoo pendek. Dia sebenarnya sedikit takut berbicara dengan orang asing karena memang gampang akrab bukanlah sifatnya lain halnya jika kau bertemu dengan sahabatnya baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeser tubuhnya selesai ia bicara.

"kenapa kau menjauh? Kau takut padaku,eoh?" Tanya namja itu langsung.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali "ah,, bukan begitu, aku hanya kurang nyaman dengan orang asing." Jawab kyungsoo jujur.

"ahh,, begitu, baiklah. Oiya kau suka musik apa?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"aku suka hampir semua jenis music, kau?"

"aku juga, tapi aku tak bisa bernyanyi, suaraku jelek sekali." Jawab namja itu sambil sedikit terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"eh,,? Benarkah?" kata kyungsoo sambil menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Namja itu mengangguk. "ne, suaraku lebih mirip tikus terjepit daripada suara manusia." Katanya.

"hahhah,, kau ini,, mana ada suara mausia seperti itu, hahahhaa…." Kyungsoo tertawa lepas mendengar ocehan konyol namja yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Melihat kyungsoo tertawa namja itu juga ikut mengulum senyumnya. "cantik,,,," batinya.

"lalu, jika bukan untuk bernyanyi? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"aku mencari lagu yang enak untuk menari." Katanya singkat.

"menari? Kau bisa menari? Waahh,, " puji kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau tidak percaya? Ingin melihatku menari?" tawar namja itu sombong.

Kyungsoo mendecih pelan "ttsskk,, mau pamer,eoh?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tak lama kemudian.

"heheh,, kau tahu saja, aku suka pamer." Balasnya sambil nyengir.

"tsskk, dasar."

"oiya,, aku lupa, siapa namamu, aku jongin, kim jongin?" kata namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyambut tangan namja itu dan menjabatnya " kyungsoo, do kyungsoo." Jawabnya singkat sambil sedikit merona entah kenapa.

"nama yang manis, seperti dirimu.." goda jongin yang langsung membuat pipi putih kyungsoo merona merah.

"tsskk, dasar pembual." Katanya sambil menarik tangannya yang masih digengam erat jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil "hahha,,,,"

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai beberapa saat kemudian.

"eum,, jongin-ssi, apa kau tidak mau melepaskan kacamatamu itu,eoh? Ini kan didalam ruangan apa kau tidak merasa itu berlebihan." Tanya kyungsoo pada jongin. Dia heran kenapa jongin terus saja memakai jumper sampai sebatas kepala dan kacamata hitam itu saat dia didalam ruangan seperti ini. Mencurigakan!

"ah,, tidak apa-apa. Aku nyaman menggunakannya. Lagipila kalau aku melepaskannya akan ada keributan nanti." Jawab jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah jongin, dia mnedekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati wajah jongin lebih dekat. "jangan katakan kau ini pencopet yang sedang bersembunyi,," tuduh kyungsoo sambil menyipitkan matanya keraah jongin.

"mwo…? Kau bilang apa? Pencopet? Hhh,, kau ini? Apa kau fikir ada pencopet setampan aku,eoh?" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo mendecih mengejek. "ciiihh… tampan? Mana ada orang yang bisa tahu kau tampan jika kau menutup hampir separuh wajahmu itu tuan,," kata kyungsoo sambil kembali memundurkan wajahnya ketempat semula.

"kau tak percaya aku ini tampan?" kata jongin.

",,,"kyungsoo diam tak berniat meladeni omongan jongin yang menurutnya tak penting.

"ya,, aku bicara padamu mata besar.." kata jongin kesal.

"ttsskk,, mana aku tahu kau tampan atau tidak tuan aneh." Balas kyungsoo tak kalah kesal.

"hhh,, baiklah aku akan menunjukan wajahku, tapi jangan disini," jawab jongin

Kyungsoo sekali lagi memandang remeh jongin. "hai tuan, apa kau fikir wajahmu itu setampan Kai exo,eoh? Jika iya maka aku rela menjadi budakmu, tsskk," kata kyungsoo asal.

Seringai muncul diwajah jongin "benar kau mau jadi budakku jika wajahku itu setampan kai exo? Kau bersumpah?" kata jongin memastikan

"ya,, dan kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Hhh,, tapi kurasa itu hanya ada dalam mimpimu tuan kim jongin yang aneh. " ejek kyungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba jongin menyeret kyungsoo menjauh dari depan toko music tempat mereka tadi berdiri menunggu hujan.

"ehh,, kau mau membawaku kemana?" kata kyungsoo sambil mencoba menyamakan langkahnya mengikuti jangkah lebar jongin.

"tskk, sudah diam saja,, katanya kau mau lihat wajahku." Jawab jongin sambil terus berjalan.

"iya,, tapi apa kau harus menyeretku seperti ini,eoh.." dumal kyungsoo.

"sudah diam saja, aku sedang mencari tempat yang pas, ah,, itu kurasa disana bisa." Pekik jongin senang.

Keduanya melangka kesebuah bilik fotobox yang tak jauh dari toko kaset tempat mereka tadi. Keduanya masuk. Jongin menutup tirai dan mendudukkan kyungsoo di bangku kecil tepat di depan mesin yang digunakan untuk memotret.

"kau sudah siapa melihat wajah tampanku?" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal "tsskk,, sudahlah,, cepat lakukan., aku mau pulang."

"kau ingat apa janjimu tadi bukan?" kata jongin

"janji apa?" jawab kyungsoo

"kau akan jadi budakku jika wajahku setampan kai personil boyband exo itu." Jawab jongin

"hhhh,,,, itu,, baik. Jika kau tidak tampan makau kau yang akan jadi budakku, deal?" tantang kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan mungil kyungsoo. "ok,manis."

Blush,,,,

Pipi kyungsoo lagi-lagi merona saat jongin membisikan rayuannya di telinganya.

Jongin menunduk lalu perlahan ia menurunkan hoodie yang sejak tadi menutupi separuh wajahnya, kemudian ia membuka topi yang ada di bawahnya dan terakhir ia membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Kyungsoo menatap jongin intens tapi dia kesulitan melihat wajah jongin karena namja itu masih menunduk.

"bagaiman aku bisa melihat wajahmu jika kau menunduk begitu,eoh?" kesal kyungsoo.

"hhh, kau tidak bisa sabar,eoh." Keluh jongin masih tetap pada posisinya.

"hh,, sudahlah lupakan sa,,,,," kyungsoo menatap kaca di depanya tak percaya. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia sampi membiarkan mulutnya menggaga saking terkejutnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya sambil terus memandang sosok yang kini sedang berdiri tegap di belakang tubuhnya.

"kk,,,kau…" kata kyungsoo terbata sambil menujuk sosok jongin di belakangnya.

"wae,,? Aku tampan bukan?" katanya menang.

"k..kau.." lagi lagi kyungso hanya bisa mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"tsskk, aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tampan bukan." Kata jongin menyombong sambil menyunggingkan semnyum manisnya kearah kyungsoo yang masih betah menatap sosoknya dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"bb,.bagaiman bisa? Hhh,, ini pasti mimpi?" gumam kyungsoo.

"sayangnya ini bukan mimpi, nona manis. Hhh,, ini nyata." Bisik jongin di telinga kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa seluruh urat saraf ditubuhnya melemas saat jongin membisikan kata-kata itu padanya.

"tapi kau? Benarkah itu kau, Kai? Kau Kai exo?" Tanya kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk. "ya, dan aku mau menagih janjimu padaku."

"eh,, janji?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap "mulai hari ini kau budakku sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"MWO…?" teriak kyungsoo.

Flashback off.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya setiap kali ia mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan jongin atau kai. Sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari kai mengajak kyungsoo bertemu. Padahal tak jarang mereka bertemu hanya sebentar karena kai harus melanjutkan lagi jadwalnya yang padat. Tapi bagi kai bertemu kyungsoo akan menambah semangatnya untuk melalui jadwalnya yang sudah sangat padat dan mencekik. Mungkin kai sudah jatuh hati pada kyungsoo sejak awal dia betemu dengan yeoja cantik bermata besar itu.

Setelah hampir dua bulan, akhirnya kai memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya pada kyungsoo. Tentu saja kyungsoo menerimanya karena sadar atau tidak kai sudah menjadi bagian penting untuk kyungsoo. Dan kemudian mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu. Menjadi kekasih seorang bintang terkenal bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak konsekuensi yang harus mereka hadapi. Tapi kyungsoo dan kai berjanji akan terus berusaha melewati semua itu demi cinta mereka.

kyungsoo melihat arlojinya sekali lagi, sekarang sudah hampir dua jam ia menunggu kai disini. Inilah salah satu hal yang selalu jadi masalah mereka. Waktu, kai dan kyungsoo jarang sekali memiliki waktu bersama layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Sekalinya ada, pasti sangat singkat atau bahkan kyungsoo harus menunggu lama seperti ini.

"kim jongin,,,, kau menyebalkan…" kesal kyungsoo sambil meghentakkan kakinya ketanah

Greep…

"tapi kau mencitaiku kan,,,"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang. Bukanya takut kyungsoo justru senang, dia hafal betul dengan suara dan harum parfum orang ini.

"jongine,,," katanya senang.

"mianhe,, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Kata jongin sambil melesakkan kelanya di perpotongan leher kyungsoo yang hangat. Ia menghirup aroma bayi yang menguar natural dari tubuh kyungsoo.

"kau wangi seperti bayi…" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo mengusap sayang kepala jongin yang bertenger manis dipundaknya. "bogoshipo,,.." gumamnya.

"nado,, chagiya.." balas jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"ayo kita pergi.." kata jongin

"kemana?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"keapartementku. Disana lebih aman." Jawab jongin

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia berdiri lalu mengamit lengan jongin sambil tersenyum cerah. Hilang sudah semua kekesalan yang tadi sempat mampir dihatinya. Dia selalu dan akan selalu bahagia setiap kali jongin hadir di depannya.

"kajja,," jawabnya semangat.

Jongin membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kyungsoo dan menyusul setelahnya. Sebelum keapartemen, kyungsoo meminta jongin mengantarnya ke supermarket karena dia ingin belanja untuk makan malam. Keduanya belanja dengan gembira meskipun jongin harus susah payah menyamar agar tidak ketahuan. Selesai belanja mereka baru menuju apartemen mewah jongin yang ada di kawasan elit korea. Setelah memasukkan mobilnya kedalam mereka bergandengan tangan menuju kamar jongin, ruangan bernomor 1214 adalah milik jongin.

"kau mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita," kata kyungsoo pada jongin yang sedang melepaskan seluruh atribut penyamarannya.

Jongin mengangguk patuh karena memang ia sangat lelah seharian ini. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk segera mandi.

Setelah jongin pergi, kyungsoo segera memulai aksinya. Dia memasukkan beberapa barang di kulkas untuk pesedian dan sisanya akan ia masak. Dia mengikat rambut panjangnya keatas sehingga menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus lagi menggoda. Dia mulai berkutat dengan semua bahan makanan itu tanpa sedikitpun menyadari bahwa jongin sudah selesai mandi dan kini sedang asik menatapnya yang sibuk dengan semua masaknnya. Jongin berjalan perlahan lalu tanpa aba-aba memeluk pinggang ramping kyungsoo dari belakang.

"astaga,, kau membuatku kaget" pekik kyungsoo.

"hhhmmm,, baunya enak." Kata jongin sambil menciumi tengkuk kyungsoo.

"tsskk, kalau baunya enak kenapa bukan masakanku yang kau cium,eoh? Kenapa kau malah menciumku?" kata kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan kegiatan memasakknya tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan ulah jongin yang terus saja menjamahi tengkuknya.

"karena kau lebih nikmat daripada semua hal didunia ini, chagiya,,," bisik jongin seduktif ditelinga kyungsoo.

Blush,,,,

Wajah kyungsoo memerah "tsskk,berhenti membual kkamjong." Kata kyungsoo sambil menggoyangkan bahunya untuk mengusir kepala jongin dari bahunya.

"siapa yang membual,, bagiku kau yang ternikmat dari semua hal yang nikmat." Jawab jongin tak mau mengalah.

"hhh,, baiklah,,baiklah, tapi bisakah sekarang kau menyingkir dari bahuku? Kau membuatku kesulitan bergerak." Kata kyungsoo.

"ani,," jawab jongin cuek. Dia malah semakin meneggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher kyungsoo. Dia juga megeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping kyungsoo.

"jonginie,,," kata kyungsoo yang mulai risih.

"hhmmmnn,,,," jawab jongin.

"lepas,,,"

"ani…."

"jongin….kubilang lepas."

"ttsskk,, ani, aku rindu padamu, chagi,," rengek jongin manja.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafasnya pelan. Kalau jongin sudah merengek seperti ini maka dialah yang akan kalah. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan namja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia menagkup wajah tampan jongin

"aku mohon lepaskan aku dulu sebentar,ne. aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Setelah itu aku miliku,,," kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis

Senyuman lebar langsung menguar dari wajah jongin "yaksok?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan masakanku dulu, ne."

Jongin mengangguk patuh "baiklah, aku mengalah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

Kyungsoo mendecih "tsskk, ne kkamjong."

Jongin tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi dari dapur dan beralih untuk menselonjorkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian kyungsoo sudah menyelesaikan seluruh masaknnya. "jongine,,, ayo makan." Teriaknya.

",,,," hening. Tak ada sahutan dari jongin padahal jarak antara dia dan jongin tak jauh.

Kyungsoo menghampiri jongin. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur pulas.

"hhh,, kau pasti lelah sekali,eoh?" katanya sambil menunduk dan membelai rambut pirang jongin sayang. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala jongin lembut.

Dia memandang miris kearah jongin. Kekasihnya itu kini memiliki kantung mata, bukti bahwa semua aktivitasnya sangat padat dan menyiksa. Kyungsoo mengecup kedua mata lelah jongin pelan.

"aku mohon jagalah kesehatanmu kkamjong" katanya pelan.

Dia beralih mengecupi kedua pipi dan hidung mancung jongin sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup bibir sexy jongin dan melumatnya pelan. Merasa ada pergerakan dibibirnya mau tak mau membuat tidur jongin terganggu. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati kekasih cantiknya sedang melumat bibirnya.

"mencuri ciuman dari ku,eoh?" kata jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap jongin lembut "kau lelah?" katanya

Jongin menggeleng. "ani,," jawabnya

Kyungsoo mendecih "tsskk, apa kau bercanda? Kantung matamu sudah seperti panda tapi kau masih mengetakan kau tidak leleh? Hhh,, kau ini…" kata kyungsoo setengah kesal.

Bukannya marah jongin justru tersenyum melihat bkyungsoo yang sedang mengomelinya.

"kenapa malah tersenyum, dasar kkamjong bodoh!" sembur kyungsoo.

"kau makin manis saat kau marah, sooie baby,,," goda jongin lalu mencium kilat bibir tebal kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucut imut.

"yak! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menciumu,eoh!" kata kyungso sambil mendelik.

Jongin terkekeh "aku saja tak marah saat kau menciumku,, " katanya sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"tsskk,, dasar kamjong jelek!" kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu bersedekap kesal.

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil kyungsoo erat.

"aku mecintaimu nona do,, " kata jongin lembut

"aku tidak,," kata kyungsoo asal.

Jongin terkekeh "benarkah… baiklah kalu begitu aku cari saja pacar yang lain…"

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menatap jongin serius "berani kau melakukannya, mati kau hitam!"

Jongin mendekap tubuh kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "itu tak akan pernah akan terjadi, bodoh! Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai hanya kau saja yang terlihat dimataku." Katanya

"jeongmal?" Tanya kyungso ragu

"tentu saja. Kapan aku bohong padamu?"

Kyungso mencebikkan bibirnya "kau sering berbohong kkamjong! Kau sering membatalkan janji padahal kau sudah mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh." Jawab kyungsoo kesal.

"ahh,, itu kan karena keadaan, baby. Kau tahu kan tidak mudah membohongi manager hyung." Rengek jongin.

"hhhh,, arraseo, arraseo. Tapi jika benar kau menghianatiku, awas kau! Aku akan meninggalkanmu!" ancam kyungsoo.

"tsskk,, itu tak akan terjadi." Jawab jongin yakin.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tanpa aba-aba mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tebal kyungsoo. Ia melumat kedua belahan bibir sexy itu bergantian. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya keleher jongin untuk mempermudah kegiatan mereka. Lama-lama lumatan-lumatan kecil itu berlaih menjadi lebih liar dan menuntut. Lidah jongin bahkan sudah berhasil masuk kedalam mulut kyungsoo dan mengajak lidah kyungsoo untuk bertarung bersamanya.

"eeuunngghh,,, nngghhh,,," desah kyungsoo saat jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Seluruh tubuh kyungsoo sudah lemas. Ciuman jongin selalu saja membuatnya kehilangan akal. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya jongin menciumnya tapi sensasinya selalu sama. Basah, liar dan memabukkan.

Sekian lama bertarung akhirnya jongin melepaskan kyungsoo saat ia merasakan pukulan kecil kyungsoo didadanya.

"mmmhh…."

Dia melihat kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"kau cantik, dan kau milikku." Kata jongin posesif.

",,,," kyungsoo tak menjawab karena ia masih dalam malu mode on.

"hhh,, aku akan cuci muka dulu. Kau tunggu aku di meja makan,ne." kata jongin sambil membelai pipi kyungsoo.

Setelah jongin pergi kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari tempatnya namun bunyi ponsel jongin membuatnya berhenti.

"ada pesan?" gumamnya.

"jongine,,,, ada pesan masuk!" teriak kyungsoo dari luar

"buka saja! Mungkin dari manager hyung atau member lainya!" balas jongin.

Merasa mendapat izin dari jongin, kyugsoo membuka ponsel itu dan melihat isi pesannya. Matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat ia menatap apa yang terkirim di ponsel jongin.

"siapa yang mengirim pesan, baby,,"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "kau bisa jelaskan apa ini kim jongin." Kata kyungsoo tajam

TBC

Hayo, kira-kira siapa yang kirim pesan ampe ngebuat kyungsoo kaya gitu..?

Ini ff pertama aku dengn main cast Kaisoo, sumpah aku dari dulu pingin banget buat tapi masih kepentok am aide, nah kebetulan aku kemarin dengari lagunya cris brown yg judulnya don't judge eh,, tiba-tiba ini ide muncul sendiri.

Semoga pada suka ya,,

Janagn lupa repiunya kalo gag gak bakalan dilanjut! #ngancam mode on

See ya

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : LEE EUN SAN

TITLE : PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME

GENRE : ROMANCE, ANGST,

MAIN CAST :

*KIM JONG IN / KAI (NAMJA)

*DO KYUNG SO / DO (YEOJA)

AND THE OTHERS….

LENGTH : TWOSHOOTS

GENDERSWITCH FOR UKE

DISCLAIMERS

Semua cast yang ada di ff ini bukan milik aku, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga ama tuhan YME. Aku Cuma minjem nama mereka ajah. Terima kasih.

NO SIDERS! NO PLAGIAT!

SUMMARY

Jongin mencintai kyungsoo, kyungsoo mencintai jongin. Jongin seorang superstar kyungsoo gadis biasa. Bisakah mereka terus memepertahankan cinta mereka ditengah perbedaan yang cukup besar? Bisakah mereka bertahan di tengah cobaan yang akan mengguji cinta mereka?

Let's check it out!

And the story begin…

Chapter two

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "kau bisa jelaskan apa ini kim jongin." Kata kyungsoo tajam

.

.

.

Jongin merasa ada yang salah, dia mendekat dan meraih posel yang diacungkan kyungsoo padanya. Dia terkejut saat melihatnya. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat kyungsoo seperti itu.

"ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan baby,, ini,,"

"APA?" bentak kyungsoo keras

"kumohon kau tenang dulu, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Dia bukan siapa-siapa sooie,,, "

"hhh,, apa kau bilang? Bukan siapa-siapa? Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya? Kenapa,eoh? Apa kau sering mencium gadis-gadis lain,eoh?" sembur kyungsoo beruntun.

"tidak, aku bersumpah aku tak melakukanya, kumohon k,,"

"lalu ini apa? Rekayasa?" kata kyungsoo lagi.

"itu,,itu,,sooie,, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu,, aku bisa menjelaskanya." Kata jongin masih berusaha.

"baik, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar yang difoto itu kau?" kata kyungsoo sambil mamandang intens jongin

"…." Jongin diam

"wae? Kenapa kau diam? Katakan padaku apa lelaki yang ada di foto ini kau kim jongin?" Tanya kyungsoo seklai lagi.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lepan "hhh….ya.. tap…"

"hhhh,, kau,, hhhh,,,aku pergi!" kata kyungsoo lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan jongin.

Kyungsoo meraih tasnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu namun sekali lagi jongin mencekal lengannya.

"kumohon, baby,, dengarkan aku. Ini semua bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan,,," kata jongin memelas.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam jongin, "lalu apa? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa pria difoto itu kau tuan kim? Lalu apa lagi?" jawab kyungsoo dingin.

Dia menyentakkan keras tanganya sehingga cekalan jongin terlepas. Dia segera berlalu meninggalkan apaertemn jongin dengan airmata yang terus menetes di mata indahnya.

"hhikkss,,, jongin bodoh,, hikss,, hiks,,, hikss,," kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan apretement jongin tanpa peduli bahwa diluar sedang turun hujan. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia merasa lelah. Dia jongkok dan menanis sejadinya disana.

"kim jongin bodoh,, hikss,,hikss,,hikkss,,,," kyungsoo terus menangis tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah dan menggigil kedinginan.

"astaga itu kyungsoo…" tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti disamping kyungsoo. Tak lama dua orang turun dan menghampirinya.

"kyungsoo-ya,, apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan begini eoh?" terdengar suara lantang seorang yeoja.

Dia menunduk dan memeluk kyungsoo yang sudah basah. Dibelakangnya seorang lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang memayungi keduanya.

"ayo aku antar pulang. Kau bisa sakit jika terus hujan-hujanan." Katanya lalu merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam mobil.

"yeollie,, antarkan kyungie pulang dulu ne,," katanya pada namja tampan yang sedang duduk di balik kemudi.

"ne, chagi." Balasnya.

Mobil bugati hitam itu berjalan cepat membelah hujan yang kian lebat. Tak lama mereka sampai disebuah apartemen sederhana milik kyungsoo.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku.." kata kyungsoo pelan.

"kau benar tak mau aku antar sampai kedepan pintu?"

"ne, baekkie, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dipaksa.

Baekhyun mengehela nafasnya "hhh,, baiklah,, jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku,arraseo?" pesannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ne, sudah sana pulang. Chanyeol pasi juga sudah lelah." Katanya

"baiklah, hati-hati dan bawa payung ini." Kata baekhyun lagi.

"ne," kyungsoo keluar dari mobil lalu melambaikan tanganya kearah mobil baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kyungie, yeollie." Katanya pada namja tampan yang bersataus kekasihnya itu.

"eum, kurasa kau benar. Kita tanyakan saja pada kkamjong. Bukankah dia kekasihnya." Saran chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "kau benar, baiklah itu tugasmu ne," katanya

Chanyeol tersenyum "baik, princess."

Chanyeol sebenarnya langsung ingin bertemu jongin namun manusia tampan itu menghilang beberapa hari ini. Manager sampai pusing mencarinya. Setelah dua hari menghilang akhirnya jongin muncul di dorm dengan wajah kusut dan acak-acakan. Chanyeol yang mulanya ingin langsung menayakan semuanya mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak tega melihat wajah jongin yang seperti itu. Dia memilih untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Suatu malam dia mendatangi kamar jongin, dia melihat namja itu sedang duduk merenung sambil memandangi ponselnya. Dia mendekat dan mulai bertanya pada jongin tentang masalahnya dari jongin akhirnya dia mengetahui permasalahan yang sedang kedua sahabatnya ini alami.

"hhhh,, masalahmu berat kawan." Katanya.

"hhh,, aku tahu itu hyung… tapi sumpah demi tuhan aku tak begitu lagi sekarang hyung…" kata jongin frustasi,

"ne,ne,, aku tahu. Tapi semua yang kau lakuakn dulu itu buruk sekali jongine,,, pantas saja kyungsoo marah padamu." Kata chanyeol

Jongin mengacak rambut ikalnya kesal "aaarrgghh,, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana hyung. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada kyungsoo, tapi dia selalu saja menolak telpoku, tidak membalas pesanku dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dia menghilang. Aku harus bagaimana hyung,,,,"

Chanyeol menenpuk pelan bahu jongin "bersabarlah,, aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku. Aku akan menanyakan keberadaan kyungsoo pada baekhyun, tapi aku juga tak bisa berjanji banyak padamu. Kau tahukan baekhyun begitu protektif pada kyungsoo.." katanya

Jongin mengangguk "ne, gomawo hyung." Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"istirahatlah,, besok jadwal kita cukup padat.." pesan cahanyeol

Jongin mengangguk

"jaljjayo.." kata cahanyeol sambil berjalan keluar dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum meninggalkan jongin.

"hhh,, kau dimana kyungsoo…"

Sudah dua minggu jongin kehilangan kabar kyungoo dan itu langsung berdampak pada penapilannya. Jongin yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Tak ayal keadaan ini membuat semua member exo cemas.

"ada apa denganya?" tanya sehun sang makne.

"molla.." jawab chen.

"kau tahu dia kenapa hyung?" tanya sehun pada pemuda tampan tinggi menjulang bernama kris.

Dia menggendikkan bahunya "entahlah,, aku juga heran padanya. Chanyeol.. kau tahu kkamjong itu kenapa?"

Merasa dipanggil chanyeol mendongak "ah, dia sedang ada masalah dengan kyungsoo." Jawab chanyeol

"kyungsoo? Kekasihnya itu?" jawab suho yang duduk tak jauh dari kris

Chanyeol mengangguk. "ne, hyung."

"ada masalah apa sampai dia jadi seperti itu,eoh? Tidak biasanya kkamjong begitu." Kata sehun yang nota bene hampir seumuran dengan jongin.

"hhh,, masalahnya cukup berat, kyungsoo melihat foto jongin sedang berciuman dengan gadis lain di posnel jongin." Jawab chanyeol

"MWO?" teriak mereka kompak.

"aiisshh,, jangan berteriak,, kalian bisa membuatku tuli..!" dengus chanyeol.

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya chen

"entahlah, kurasa ada yang sengaja mengirimkan foto itu pada kkamjong dan sialnya kyungsoo yang membukanya. Kalian tahuakan perilaku kkamjong dulu. Dia kan mantan playboy." Kata chanyeol

Yang lainya mengangguk "ah,, kau benar, pasti ada salah satu gadis yang pernah di kencani kkamjong yang marah padanya. Hhh,, kkamjong sedang terkena karma kurasa." Kata sehun

"tsskk,, jangan bicara begitu,makne. " sergah suho

"lho, aku kan bicara sesuai fakta hyung. Coba hyung ingat berapa jumlah yeoja yang pernah dekat dengan kkamjon jelek itu. Banyak!" katanya

"benar juga sih,, tapi kau tetap tidak boleh begitu, sehunnie,, teman kita sedang sedih jangan menambah bebannya," kata suho

"ne,ne,, mianhe…." Kata sehun.

"lalu kita bisa apa untuk membantunya?" tanya chen.

Semuanya menggeleng.

"ah,, aku akan coba sekali lagi bertanya pada baekhyun, semoga saja dia mau memberitahu kita dimana kyungsoo." Kata chanyeol semangat.

"baekhyun? Kekasihmu itu?" tanya kris.

Chanyeol mengangguk "ne, sebentar aku telepon dia."

Chanyeol menekan angka-anagka yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"ttuuut….tuuutt.. yeoboseo…" jawab baekhyun.

"chagi,, kau dimana?" tanya chanyeol.

"dirumah, wae? Mau bertanya tentang kyungsoo lagi,eoh?" jawab baekhyun to the point.

"ah, eum,, sebenarnya iya." Jawab chanyeol

"hh,, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, eoh. Kyungsoo tak mau bertemu kkamjong jelek itu lagi." Sembur baekhyun kesal,

"tapi kumohon chagi,, izinkan jongin bertemu kyungsoo sekali ini saja, kami kasihan melihatnya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu, kumohon sayang,, bantu kami sekali ini saja ne.." pelas chanyeol

"…" baekhyun diam

"chagi.. kau masih disana…?" tanya chanyeol.

"hhhh,, baiklah,, tapi aku hanya akan sekali ini membantu kalian, datanglah ke kafe exotic tepat jam 7 malam, kyungsoo akan menyanyi disana malam ini" Kata baekhyun.

"ahhm benarkah, baiklah aku akan mengatakan ini pada jongin,, gomawo chagi,, saranghae,,," kata chayeol tanpa sungkap pada teman-temannya.

"hhmm, nado."

Chanyeol menutup telponya. "beres!" katanya sambil menatap keempat temannya yang lain.

"sehunnie panggil kkamjong," titah suho.

"kenapa aku?" jawabnya malas

"karena kau makne, sudah sana." Jawab chen asal.

Sehun mendumel kesal kemudian berjalan menuju kamar jongin. Tak lama sehun kembali dengan jongin dibelakangnya.

"wae hyung?" tanya jongnin

"duduklah dulu," tawar kris.

Jongin duduk didekat sehun

"kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya suho.

"ani,, aku baik-baik saja."jawab jongin

"muka sudah seperti itu maish bisa menjawab tak ada masalah,,," kata sehun asal.

"sehuniie,," sergah suho.

"ahh,,ne, ne,, aku diam." Kata sehun sambil melengos.

"kami sudah dengar apa yang terjadi padamu dan kyungsoo." Kata suho.

Mendengar nama kyungsoo disebut rasa sakit di dada jongin mengelayar perih. Dia tersenyum miris.

"kurasa ini karmaku hyung,,," kata jongin tanpa menatap yang lainnya.

"maksudmu…?" yanya kris

"hhh,, kalian tenu sudah tahu kelakuanku dulu bukan? Aku sering berkencan dengan banyak gadis sebelum akau bertemu dengan kyungsoo, tapi aku berani bersumpah demi ibuku hyung aku tak pernah melakukanya lagi." Kata jongin serius

"kami tahu,," jawab chen

"tapi kyungsoo tidak,, " jawab jongin.

"buat dia tahu,kkamjong!" bentak sehun geram.

"bagaiman caranya,hah! Kau tahu aku sudah hampir gila mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia menghilang. Dia hilang tanpa bekas. Tak ada satupun yang mau membantuku menemukanya, lalu bagimana caraku memberitahunya!" teriak jongin. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya memerah meahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"aku mau tahu dimana kyungsoo." Kata chanyeol.

Jongin mendongak lalu memandang chanyeol serius "kau tahu dimana kyungsoo, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"beritahu aku hyung, kumohon…" pinta jongin

"itu masalah mudah tapi yang jadi masalah sekarang, bisakah kau membuat kyungsoo percaya padamu?" tanya kris.

Jongin mengangguk "aku pasti bisa melakukanya." Jawabnya yakin

"baiklah,, kami akan membantumu." Jawab kris

"eh,, kami?" tanya jongin

"ne,, kami semua akan membantumu mendapatkan kyungsoo kembali." Kata sehun.

"ah,,, jeongmal? " tanya jongin tak percaya.

Semuanya mengangguk bersama "ayo,, waktu kita tak banyak." Kata suho.

Keenam namja tampan itu pergi dengan sebuah mobil menuju kafe exotic yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota seoul.

"kita akan kemana hyung?" tanya jongin

"sudah kau diam saja, yang terpenting sekarang pikirkan caramu menaklukkan kyungsoo lagi." Jawab sehun yang langsung membuat jongin diam.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai. Semua member exo segera memakai penyamaran mereka. Mereka memilih berjalan sedikt terpisah lalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat grand piano tempat kyungsoo akan bernyanyi.

Tak berapa lama baekhyun selaku mc malam ini muncul. "terima kasih untuk para pengunjung exotic kafé yang berkunjung malam ini. Untuk menemani anda sekalin malam ini berikutnya akan ada penamilan secial dari seseorang. Mari kita sambut do kyungsoo."

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema saat melihat kyungsoo naik keatas pangung. Malam ini kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan dres selutut berwarna biru yang membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

Kyungsoo duduk di depan piano kemudian memulai penampilannya.

Nothing has ever broken me, like you did

No one I ever wanted more then you

Nobody else can't make a man so weak

Make her fall in love so deep, baby

No one has ever known me, like you did

There's just no other man to see me through

And every single memory I know

Remains me that I'm all alone, all alone.

If I could get over you, I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I give up boy if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you, I would

Though I've seen enough to know it all

But not enough to know how it feels to fall

But the kind of pain you let me with

It never seems to heal and it never let me go

If I could get over you, I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I give up boy if I could

If I could walk away as easily as you, I would

Tell me how do I live with tainted love?

Tell me how can I feel no feeling?

Is there a way to leave it all behind….?

If I could get over you, I would

Don't wanna love you anymore

And missing you like fighting a war

It's a battle I'm losing

And I give up boy if I could

Just tell me how to walk a way,,

Away form loving you, and I would,,,,

( I would by henry)

Kyungsoo mengusap pelan matanya yang berair. Lagu yang baru saja ia mainkan seolah mewakili kegundahan hatinya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika harus melupakkan semua kenangan tentang kim jongin. Dia merasa bodoh? Memang. Dia sakit hati? Memang. Tapi anehnya dia tak pernah menyesal pernah menjadikan seorang kim jongin kekasihnya.

Bukan masaklah jongin adalah orang terkenal, bukan! Dia mencintai jongin apa adanya, dia mencintai jogin seperti apa adanya dia. Bukan jongin sebagai sang superstar.

Dia berusaha tersenyum setelah mengusap pelan air mata yang membasahi matannya. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk kearah penonton sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"terima kasih.." katanya sebelum berlalu menuju tempatnya lagi.

Selama kyungsoo bernyanyi tak sedikitpun jongin melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja cantik itu. Hatinya terasa teriris-iris setiap ia mendengar bait per bait kalimat yang kyungsoo lantunkan malam ini. dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua ini tak boleh berakhir seperti ini. tidak! Dia tak ingin kehilangan kyungsoo. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jongin berdiri tiba-tiba. "kalian harus membantuku" katanya pada semua member.

Meski sempat terkejut, mereka mengangguk.

Jongin mulai menyampaikan rencana singkatnya pada semua member plus bekhyun yang sudah chanyeol panggil sebelumnya.

"baiklah,, sudah jelas semuanya?"

"ne,, semoga kau berhasil kkamjong." Kata sehun memberi semangat.

"gomawo.." kata jongin.

"Baiklah,, aku akan menutup kafe ini setelah pelanggan itu mnyelesaikan makannya. Kau kkamjong! Lakukan dengan benar! Jika gagal aku tak akan membantumu lagi." Ancam baekhyun sadis.

"ne, noona cantik." Jawab jongin

"yak! Jangan menggoda kekasihku hitam!" kesal chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tawa semua yang ada disana.

Jam baru saja menunjuk angka Sembilan tapi kafé sudah sepi. Kyungsoo yang heran akhirnya bertanya pada baekhyun yang Nampak sedang bersantai di depan mejanya

"baekkie.. kenapa jam segini kafe sudah sepi,eoh?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya "molla, kyungie.. mungkin mereka sedang malas keluar malam ini." jawabnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "mungkin,,hhhh,, kalau begitu bisakaha aku pulang sekarang? Bukankah sudah sepi?" kata kyungsoo.

Baekhyun buru-buru mencegahnya "yak! Mana bisa seoeperti itu,eoh! Kita baru boleh pulang jam 11 malam nanti tak pedulu kafe sedang ramai atau sepi, kyungie,," jawab baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ah,, arraseo." Jawabnya.

"euumm,, daripada kita bosan disini ayo kita minum, aku yang traktir, okai!" kata baekhyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum "baiklah…"

Kedua yeoja manis itu memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua lalu duduk di depan panggung kecil tempat para pengisi acara.

"eh, kenapa dekat sekali dengan pangung,eoh?" tanya kyungsoo.

"tsskk, sudah diam dan duduk saja." Perintah baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memilih diam daripada dia harus mendengarkan celotehan panjang baekhyun yang akan menyiksa kupingnya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka duduk baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya karena ingin ke toilet. Jadilah kini kyungsoo duduk sendirian. Dia mengaduk malas gelasnya namun tiba-iba semuanya gelap.

"eh,, ada apa ini?" kata kyungsoo.

"baekie… kau dimana…!" panik kyungsoo. Dia ingin berdiri dan berlari mencari baekhyun tapi dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini sangat sulit bahkan untuk berjalan sekalipun.

Ditengah kepanikan kyungsoo tiba-tiba di tengah pangung ada sebuah lampu redup yang menyala menerangi seseorang yang berdiri di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu namun sayang matanya tak cukup jelas melihat sososk itu

Belum selesai ia terkejut oleh sosok itu tiba-tiba terdengar dentuman music yang membuat sosok itu mulai meliukkan badannya

I don't wanna go there

We should never go there

Why you wanna go there

I guess I gotta go there 

You're hearing rumours about me

And you can't stomach the thought

Of someone touching my body

When you're so close to my heart

I won't deny what they saying

Because most of it is true

But it was all before I fell for you 

So please babe

So please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful

Please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

And if you love me Then let it be beautiful

Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful

Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful 

Everything I say right now

Is gonna be used in another fight

And I've been through this so many times

Can we change the subject

You gonna start asking me questions like:"Was she attractive? Was she an actress?"

Baby the fact is 

You're hearing rumours about me

And saw some pictures online

Saying they got you so angry

Making you wish you were blind

Before we start talking crazy

Saying some things we'll regret

Can we just slow it down and press reset 

So please babe

So please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful

Please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

And if you love me

Then let it be beautiful 

Just let the past Just be the past

And focused on things

That are gonna make us laugh

Take me as I am, not who I was

I'll promise I'll be, the one that you can trust 

So please babe

So please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

Cause it could get ugly

Before it gets beautiful

Please don't judge me

And I won't judge you

And if you love me

Then let it be beautiful Let it be beautiful [x4]

Let it be beautiful ayLet it be beautiful yeah [x3]

I don't wanna go there baby yeah

We should never go there

Jongin mengakhiri tariannya dengan nafas terengah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia berharap kyungsoo mengerti apa yang berusaha ia tampilkan dihadapnnya tadi. Jongin berharap kyungsoo merasakan makna dari setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan tadi

Kyungsoo menatap jongin dengan wajah memerah dan berlinag air mata. Ia sungguh tidak tahu menahu bahwa hari ini ia kan lagi bisa bertemu dengan jongin setekah hampir dua minggu ia menghilang.

"baby soo…kumohon jangan pergi lagi dariku. Aku tahu aku bukanlah pria sempurna dengan latar belakang yang baik pula. Aku berengsek, aku tahu itu tapi bisakah kau terus mendampingiku? Bisakah kau bertahan di sisiku? Aku tak tahu seperti apa hidupku kelak tapi satuhal yang pasti bisa aku janjikan aku akan membuatmu bahagia, entah dengan cara apa pun itu, aku bersumpah demi nama ibuku,, aku mencintaimu baby soo,,," kata jongin sungguh-sungguh.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan yang kapanpun bisa lolos dari mulutnya. Ia berlari menghambur kepelukan jongin. Ia memeluk erat tubuh namja yang begitu dicintainya itu dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"hikks,, babo,,, hhiikks,," isaknya pelan.

"arrayo,, aku memang babo…." Jawab jongin

"saranghae,, jonginie,,, saranghae,,,"cicit kyungsoo pelan.

"aku lebih mencintaimu, baby soo.." kata jongin sambil membelai lembut rambut kyungsoo sayang.

Dari jauh ketujuh orang lainnya sedang memandang puas penampilan jongin barusan.

"hhh,,akhirnya mereka baikan juga,," kata chanyeol sambil mendesah lega.

"ne,, akhirnya aku bisa melihat kyungie tersenyum lagi.." kata baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun lembut "aku sangat mencintaimu baby baek,,," kata canyeol

"arraseo,, nado saranghae…"

"eekkhhmm,, sudah kita pergi saja dari sini daripada kita dijadikan obat nyamuk!" sergah sehun kesal saat melihat dua hyungnya sedang asik bermesraan.

"tssk, kau benar makne, lebih baik kita pulang! Aiigooo,, lama-lama disni kita bisa karatan." Jawab chen.

Chanyeol terkejeh pelan "makannya cari pacar, woi,, kalian!" teraiknya.

"berhenti bicara tiang listrik!" jawab sehun dan chen bersamaan.

.

.

"jangan pergi lagi dari hidupku, baby soo,…" jongin melepas pelukannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya "tak akan pernah, jongine,,…"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir kyungsoo lembut. Melumat belahan bibir merah itu sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan.

FIN

HHUUUAAHH…..!

Lap keringet pak kaos jongin.

Akhirnya ini ff selesai juga,,,

Semoga pada suka deh ama cerita ini. setelah baca jangan lupa komennya ne…

Sign

Lee Eun San

EunhyukLegalWife


End file.
